1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and an inspecting method thereof which is connected to an external device and processes data or signals supplied by the external device, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and an inspecting method thereof which inspects a state of a connector through which the external device is connected to the image processing apparatus and internal wirings connected to the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing device collectively refers to a device which processes an image signal supplied from the outside, by various methods to display an image based on the processed image signal. The image processing apparatus may include or not include a display panel. The image processing apparatus which does not include the display panel outputs the processed image signal to another display apparatus to display an image on the another display apparatus, and for example, a set-top box falls under this case. The image processing apparatus which includes the display panel displays an image on its display panel based on the processed image signal, and for example, a TV or a monitor falls under this case.
The image processing apparatus has an image processing board built therein to process signals with various features as well as an image signal, and has a connector or a jack installed outside the image processing apparatus to be connected to various external devices in a wired manner. A cable which is electrically connected to the external device is connected to the connector of the image processing apparatus to transmit a signal from the external device to the image processing board of the image processing apparatus. The image processing board processes a signal received through the connector. The connector may have various standards, e.g., universal serial bus (USB).
However, if a signal transmission between the external device and the image processing apparatus is poor, it is not easy to determine which part of the configuration connecting the two apparatuses has electrically caused such poor transmission and to inspect the configuration. For example, the poor signal transmission may have been caused by the external device itself, by the cable connected to the external device, by the connector of the image processing apparatus or by the wiring between the connector and the image processing board. In particular, a normal user who is not aware of the internal configuration of the image processing apparatus and does not have particular inspection equipment cannot determine the signal transmission state of the image processing apparatus. To that end, a structure for determining such signal transmission state without difficulty is necessary.